Romeo & JulietGundam Style
by kit-katt-meow
Summary: This story is about Heero and Relena, and is based on the story of Romeo & Juliet. If you don't like it, just read the ending.
1. Prologue: Falling In Love

  
  
Heyz. I know its kinda wierd that I have like 7 chapters out already and only now am I starting a prolgue. Well, too bad. You technically don't need to read this if it will confuse you, but it gives a nice view from Heero's perspective, and it gives the story a more complete understanding of the story-whatever. Oh, and plz leave feedback, I like to know what yall think so I can try to write better. BYEZ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I obviously don't own Romeo & Juliet, but I just like the ideas, so be happy that you guyz have fans like me and everyone else that spend time reading and writing fanfics about all these peeps. ;-)   
  
  
  
  
Romeo & Juliet-Gundam Style  
~*Prologue*~  
  
"I cannot love a woman, Dou. Let's just say none exist that are worthy of my love," the head pilot spoke to his friend as they walked through the halls of their new school.   
  
"Don't you think you're thinking a little too highly of yourself? I personally think that you're just a big chicken, that you're scared to love."  
  
It was a public area, so all that Heero could do was shoot his comrade a look of annoyance. He was going to get one hell of a whooping later. "You know, it's not like you could find me anyone. Out of all the girls in this school, I would more likely go out with a guy."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were gay? Now that I think about it, it explains a whole load of stuff."  
  
Heero shook his head. Some people just wouldn't quit, "No, you moron. I mean it would be impossible to get me to fall in love with any girl. They're all the same. So vain that they would do anything protect their own hide. How could I love someone who would rather see me dead than have a run in her stockings? Don't ever confuse love with lust. I know it's hard, but remember, love is your heart, which I am heartless, and lust is balls, for which you have no testicles, so I guess we're even. I couldn't love any," Heero stopped as he saw a soft color swoosh by his eyes. Her hair. Though he had sworn to kill her, he would steal a bit of her hair from her before he did. And so he fell in love, but his buddy however, was too pissed off about the testicle comment to notice the brief sparkle in Heero's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
How she wanted him. How she needed him. Relena would stare at him aimlessly, just willing him to love her, using her so-called, `womanly powers' on him. She tried not to think of him, but whenever she would have a party or banquet, she would remember his cruel way of denying her invitation to her birthday. From now on, whenever she had some civic duty affair, she would have an open summoning of the whole school. This way she wouldn't be hurt by his rejection, but in case he wanted to go, he would always have the option.  
  
  
  
  
Walking down the stairs into Relena's grand dinning room, Heero noticed some people giving speeches to the important people in the audience. After spotting the one in his mind, he hoped she wouldn't see him, for if she did; he wasn't sure what he would do if she ever smiled. It was bad enough taking orders from her everyday, but during face to face contact, it was a lot harder to control the situation.   
  
Heero struggled to remember how the night had come to be, but it was obvious that the person behind it would be Dou. By the time lunch had rolled around on that faithful day, Dou had completely forgiven his inconsiderate friend. After looking at the office news informative bulletin, he had started trying to convince Heero to go to the new Peacecraft party. It was to be a month from that day, which by that time Relena, would already be queen. Heero was hesitant, but agreed to go in the end. He thought that it would be a good way to end the girl's life, and to see her hair for one last time. Her face was a distant memory, but the golden-brown of her tresses struck feelings in him that he never admitted to having.   
  
And so, standing here now, Heero had finally come to understand that he wasn't heartless, and no matter how he tried to stop his heart, it just wouldn't give up loving Relena. In life he had been taught to fear nothing, when it came to war, he was God and he controlled the fate of people's lives. But when it came to Relena, he was nothing. So he feared her and the fact that she might not accept him anymore. It was his fault, of course, but he was stupid then. He lived by his head, but now he was losing his balance and his heart was gaining the upper hand.   
  
Loud clapping shot out from the crowd as the speech was over. Heero saw her slowly walk to a corner of the large room, and hide her face in the shadows. The shoes on the marble floor were silent as he made his away to confront Relena. Through the groupings of guests, and the yelling and nagging little pest calling to his retreating back, Heero lost sight of his path. Searching every corner of the big room, none of them seemed to withhold the beauteous schoolgirl. His pulse began to thumb a mad beat, as he got frustrated with himself and the needlessly large room. He would tell her how he felt. She would listen. He kept repeating that to himself, forgetting completely that she was the sister of his enemy. There wasn't a chance in hell that he would ever allow their coupling, but he was too lost in his thoughts of happiness to think clearly.   
  
He finally decided to stand by the main doors, in hopes that she would leave through them. A man passed carrying a tray of glasses filled with most expensive wine to date. His hand reached for a goblet and sipped the cooled drink. A moment passed slowly while Heero finished off most of the wine; until there was only one small, dark-red drop left. He turned the glass in his hand and watched as the drop ran around the inside of the crystal. It was a beautiful sight, so tranquil that all the flamboyant sounds in the room seemed to quiet, as if everyone had turned to watch the tiny drop in all its glory. The boy then abruptly lifted the glass to his lips, swiftly tipped it forward, and he swallowed the solitary drop. He wouldn't allow any beauty on this earth that didn't belong to Relena. Nothing was worthy of being compared to her. The glass was carelessly placed on the ground with a small `click.' He gallantly strode off, well, with hands in his pockets and his back kneeling forward a bit to show his embarrassment at being here, the only parts of body that were actually gallant were his eyes, but all the love and hurt that were trapped in his eyes made up for the rest of him so he gave off the illusion of a brave knight, only now, after all that had happened in the past month, he wasn't so sure just how brave he was.   
  
On accident, he stepped onto the dance floor, and was instantly snatched up by some girl in her teens. She swung him around just before he noticed Relena standing in the corner. For most of the evening, he danced with girls, hoping that in one of them, he would find another Relena, even though at the back of his mind he knew that it was impossible. Heero himself wasn't too experienced in dancing, and he wouldn't really be dancing in the first place, it was only that it helped him take his mind off of Relena. He twirled the girls as best he could, trying to seem honed in the art of dance. It would be a shame if such a good fighter couldn't waltz. After awhile, he started to look on all this as a free lesson in professional stepping, in case it was needed later on in his existence. Oh, and Heero didn't believe in life. He saw it as a footpath to something more important, like a test. Life was of no matter to him as he was willing to part with it if the time had come down to that. Everything in this period of time reflected on his future. Whether he was good or not didn't matter. All he wanted to do is be remembered for being a great soldier. Even if he would be know as a traitor, he didn't mind, just a soldier- someone who was automatically forgiven for all the lives he took. He didn't think there was any other way to make up for all that he had done in his young life. He just wanted to be told that it as okay, so no one would hate him, especially not the people who's families he had broken apart. This way, everything he did was for a noble cause, like an alibi, to better help and serve the world. That's mostly all he asked for.   
  
There was one more thing that he had wanted, to be loved. It had been an old dream, and after his training, it had sort-of faded away. But after seeing Relena, his dream became more vivid and exact. He wanted to be loved by Relena. Relena. That's what mattered to him. If that would ever happen, even if it was for a brief moment, a second perhaps, he would be happy. He could die with a smile on his face and he could die with a heart. H ehad heard somewhere that one doesn't have a heart if one has never felt love. And he badly wanted to have a heart, then he would be human-no, normal. The word was wonderous to him. All the time he had wanted to just be a normal kid, but he figured that it was better to be the one killing then be the one being killed.   



	2. Confessions

  
Hi ya'll. This is my story that I am most proud of so far, even though it's only my second one, but its harder for me cause I have to relate things to the happenings that occur throughout my time period. The end is going to be different from Endless Waltz, but I hope everyone likes it. Oh, and if you have some free time, please leave a review or two. Thanx, bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, I just like making up stories with them. COOLIE-O!  
  
Romeo & Juliet-Gundam Style  
Chapter 1  
  
Relena walked into the ballroom in the grand building that she called home. She observed the crowd of people, ready to run to her and kiss as much butt as appropriated. When Relena had turned queen, everything had changed. Without her the world was nothing. There would be no fight for peace, no understanding of what's to come. The world was lucky that her father had bore a child. Otherwise, upon his death, the fight for a pacifistic civilization would come to a halt. There were only two things that Relena did not like about her job, she thought, as she looked over how elaborately everything had been decorated for her new comings into power. She wished that she didn't have to see all these people. They all had their own ideas, and try as she might, she just couldn't keep up with the arising opinions of almost every human she came in contact with. `Do this Relena,' `No, that won't work Relena, try this,' `Hold on, I've got a better idea Relena.' It was as if no one had faith in her making the right decisions. Growing up, Relena always knew that her father was a very important man, and that one day, Relena might have to take his post. She was trained, and knew as much as was needed. Sadly, there was only one person in her life who truly believed in her. And that brought Relena to the second problem of her status. She loved someone. There was nothing wrong with that. It was only the fact that it wasn't easy to command the one you love. Heero Yuy. He was a Gundam pilot, fighting what the world wanted. In many cases the two didn't see eye-to-eye. In those moments, Relena just wanted to let him do her job. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was that Heero's way was usually the more violent way. Anything to get the mission done. No matter what the risk. All she wanted was to be with him more. But life wasn't made that way, so Relena was the one who had to change it. Change her life in accompaniment to Earth's. And so that was all that she tried to do.  
  
Walking over to a corner of the room, she hid in the shadow of the velvety red draperies. She noticed that there wasn't any real wondering to where Relena had gone off-to. The star of the ball had suddenly become as important as a fly stuck in a spider web. She was the fly. And this room was her web, which contained all the spiders that would in the end lead to her death. Relena snapped back to reality. She wasn't an angry person. She cherished life, at least the parts of it where she was herself. At times however, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She looked at her gold and platinum watch that slightly dangled around her wrist. In a moment, her name would be called to bring her to the podium for a speech. She wasted away in the bend until she heard the announcer, "Ladies and gentlemen, if I can have your attention please. We are here to commend Ms. Relena Peacecraft, for her tremendous work in the war for peace. Ms. Relena, if you would be so kind as to say a few words." Relena saw the eyes of the man watch her move toward him, and he smiled at himself for a job well done. "And now, Ms. Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Relena slowly took the steps, one by one. She came to the front of the room, and smiled at all the disinterested people, "Hello. As you all know, our cause is a very difficult task, but a one worthy of such efforts. I have been at my rank for the past month, and have tried to do everything in my power to speed-up the process. I love what I do because it will save so many lives in the future, and I know that with help from all of you, I will live a long time after the day that peace will be in the hearts of every person. I have but one thanks to give out to, and that is to those who oppose peace. This is because without them, we wouldn't see how right it is to establish harmony in the colonies and on this planet. You make this war real, and that makes us winning even more right. I can't do this alone, so I am blessed to say that I have so many people who agree with me. All of you are wonderful, and soon the universe shall be, too," Relena smiled once again, knowing that what she had said had made an impact. Into the crowd she went. Going in a straight line until she reached two large doors that stood open. They lead to a thick hallway, which the young queen walked down to get to her room. She kept her pace slow as she tried to catch her breath. Relena had learned that no matter how practiced the speech, there is always that little bit of anxiety that pumps adrenaline through the body.   
  
"Nice speech."   
  
Relena turned around abruptly to face the man who owned the careless voice that had spoken. Surprise came over Relena to see Heero standing before her. "I didn't think you would come," she whispered to her companion, unsure of what the scene was.  
  
"How could I miss such a party? Again, nice speech," Heero said calmly.  
  
"Thank you. Why did you come? Are you meeting someone? Or do you have a question about your instructions?"  
  
"I have more of a confession to make, than any of the things you said."  
  
"Well, go ahead. I'm listening."  
  
"Now is not the time. With all these unworthy souls trapped in this place of wisdom. Of your wisdom." Heero still spoke easily and he seemed emotionless.  
  
"What are you talking about? What has come over you? Are you sick?" Relena gently placed her hand on the young man's forehead. At the gesture, Heero closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I do not take pleasure in admitting what is plaguing me. Though it exhausts my body and tightens around my chest till I cannot breath, I am hesitant to share the name of this disease."  
  
Relena laughed gently at the sight before her. This was very unlike the true character of the pilot. "I think it is adorable that you make such jokes. This is the first one I think I have ever heard escape your lips. Please, tell me more, I need to have my spirits raised. This event has made me quiet tired."  
  
Heero bent his head forward and shook it slowly. "I was stupid to believe that you would understand me. We are too different. I am sorry to have wasted your time."  
  
"No, don't stop. I will try to understand. It's just that it is all so unlike you. Tell me what you intended to say. I will listen as though my life depended on it."  
  
"Let me meet you later. I will tell you. Now I should go, to leave a bit of intrigue in your heart and your mind," with that, the boy retreated, head high as it always was. Relena was puzzled. Unaware of what had just progressed.   
  
"You always intrigue me, Heero," she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. She turned back to the party, knowing that if she went upstairs she would only think about the past moment, still unsure if it was real or a wondrous dream. Into the bright room she entered, noticing everything that surrounded her. A table here, an orchestra pit there, nothing special, nothing new. Her birthday had been the same, with only one major difference; Heero had come, without invitation. This time Relena had known better than to get her hopes up, so she hadn't invited him. But tonight proved that dreams COULD come true!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. If Only Dreams Were Real

  
  
It's me again. So did you like it? Huh, huh? Just wait till the end. mwahahahahaha. just playin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did, but that's okay. I can live with just writing about them!  
  
Romeo & Juliet-Gundam Style  
Chapter 2  
  
Relena was a little dizzy when she got up to her room. Even the slightest bit of alcohol went strait to her head. She didn't mind. It usually helped to ease the boredom that fallowed her around most of her free time. She lay on her king-size bed and starred up at her carefully painted ceiling. It amazed her, what money could buy. She had all these things, material possessions, and they sometimes served their purpose. But in life, she desperately needed something more. She wasn't happy with herself in the least. At 15, she had accomplished nothing of importance. She had become queen only because her father had died-not because she was chosen or competed for her position. She had so many friends. And all of them would leave her in a second if they could just find someone richer than she. In her life, there were few joys and delights. Maybe a thoughtful gift, or a word of praise, but that was it. She just wanted to find someone to talk to. Someone who felt things like she did. One true friend. To talk to and giggle with, that wasn't too much wishful thinking, was it? Relena felt her eyes drop. It was late. Turning of her light, she drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep with a little dream attached to it.  
  
The girl arose as she heard a knock on her window. Not sure if she had really heard something, she slowly stepped toward her balcony. She opened the French doors to find Heero standing right in front of her, blocking everything else from sight. "H-hello," the girl stuttered.  
  
"Hello. I have come to tell you something. I hope the time is right," he looked past Relena; into her room, as if to make sure that he wasn't intruding on a late-night caller.   
  
"I have nothing but time for you. What must you tell me?"  
  
"I like to see your face. It is so light and soft. So even and so small. I could just cradle it in my hands."  
  
"Heero, stop. I have been tainted by one or two glasses of wine. I must know that this is real, and not just my imagination. But I do want to hear what you have to say. Promise me you will tell me later?"  
  
"I promise." Heero spoke in his usual monotone. Anything he said was true, even though Relena knew he would have the best poker face.  
  
"Swear to me."  
  
"I swear on my life that I will tell you everything you want to hear."  
  
"Do not swear on your life. What difference what that make to me? Not a day goes by that I don't see you in your gundam, self-detonating like you had nothing to live for. Any one of these days you could be gone, and where would that leave me? You must swear on something more important. Swear on my life. For at least I hope it shall go on long enough for you to say what you need to."  
  
Heero hesitated, considering what action he should take. Her life meant more to him than his own, more than this whole war for peace. He didn't need any of it. Only her. "Fine. I swear on your life. I will tell you." Heero turned to go down the balcony.  
  
"Wait. Don't go. Stay with me awhile. Just sit by me."  
  
He nodded, and gently pulled her down to the ground beside him. His hand searched for her face, and nudged her head onto his shoulder. He felt her relax and he rested his head on the top of hers. They lay, motionless. Starring at the stars, feeling content with each other.  
  
  
  
Heero left before Relena had awoken. He didn't like face-to-face meetings that were so personal, at least not in daylight. He wasn't sure why he had done what he had, or said what he had. The pilot then decided to play it cool, and act like nothing had happened. Things would ease down, and the moment would be forgotten. It would be simpler that way. Less to worry about. No fretting about her feelings, or being pressured to change. He was his own leader, and he took orders from no one except the scientists, and still he carried out his orders how he saw fit. He cherished Relena, but he wasn't about to let his heart control over his mind. It would only make him weaker as a fighter, and her more accessible to assassination if he was busy thinking about her instead of protecting her. He knew that love was a big weakness. It caused people to pay less attention to the necessary tasks at hand. He would not love Relena for her own safety, for her own good. He felt like shit doing it, but he was surprised at himself for saying all those thing in the first place. He guessed it was because of what Duo had said. `Tell her that you love her. Tell her that you need her. What have you got to lose? You'll be missing out on one of the best things in your life if you keep this all to yourself. Have a little faith.' Yeah sure. If that SOB Maxwell were here right now, he would see what he was about to lose-the prospect of fatherhood. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. It's over with now. Long gone and forgotten. Heero walk to his station in Gundam Zero, telling himself that phrase. It was all he could do. It was his only escape from the actuality of his feelings.  
  
  
  
Relena sat up in her bed, looking around her room for any sign that last night had been real. She found nothing. She was on her still made covers, in her dress from the evening before, and the man who had given her hope was no ware to be found. Frowning as understanding filled her. That moment in her life her life had been a dream. Splendid as it was, it was still a dream. Relena started getting ready for her busy day. She had people to meeting, places to go, but when she was done, she would lie down on her bed and dream some more dreams. Of him.  
  
  
  
Heero was in space, flying through what seemed like a never-ending field of stars. Heero was in a peaceful serenity until the silence was disturbed by an incoming call. He turned on the receiver and made the usual sound with his lips, "Yuy."  
  
"Hello," the queen spoke girlishly.   
  
"Damn," Heero thought. She had remembered. Knowing Relena, how could she? He could hardly keep the frustration out of his voice because he knew Relena, and he knew that her face was burning with a soft redness that only she seemed to possess. It made him disgusted with himself for even noticing it in the first place. He was getting sloppy. "What is it?"  
  
Relena's voice turned quickly back to the issue at hand. She had to remain professional, "We have gotten word that mobile dolls have been seen around L4. We suspect that they are Oz's, but cannot tell for sure. They may in fact be the remains of the White Fang. You have orders not to attack them. Just keep a close eye on them."  
  
"I don't take orders from you. You know that well enough."  
  
"Heero, why do you always have to be so stubborn? Just do it, okay? No one will think any less of you if you do I tell you to for once."  
  
"I will think less of myself," and on that final note, Heero ended the transmission. On the other end, Relena was shaking her head. If only dreams were real. But then she thought, life would be a nightmare.   
  
  



	4. I Don't Think You're Capable Of Loving

Hey guyz. What;s happening? Like I care, right? Just kidding. # 3 is out like you all can see so enjoy, and tell me what you like or don't like bout it. I guess I'm kinda new @ this, so work w/ me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, so don't sue me.  
  
Romeo & Juliet  
Chapter 3  
  
Heero walked into his room at around midnight. He was tired from his long day. Not because it was physically demanding, but just because it took all his strength not to call Relena and apologize for what he had said. And it took twice that amount to try and take the focus of his thoughts off of Relena and back to work. Everything was getting so complicated. He had no idea what to do. He turned around and fell backwards onto the couch. He needed to rest a bit. At least to think some stuff through.  
  
  
  
Her body lay on the sheet of silk beneath her, eyes closed, hair flowing around her head like a golden halo. Silently it is, so untouched, so undisturbed. The rays of the moon shone through unto her soft face. At times you would believe her to be floating. Untouchable in the sea, oblivious to her surroundings. She was what anyone would call luscious. Beautiful pale skin covered every inch of her, though parts of it were hidden by garments of loose cotton. Relena was perfect-no- she was a goddess. No other could even come close to her. In sweet dream she lies, forever in her dream.   
  
Relena had been so tired that she had practically fainted on her bed the second it came within falling distance. From about 8 o'clock, Relena had been dreaming of something magical. Somewhere in her sleep she realized that she wasn't alone. She could feel something warm cover her body as soft lips came in contact with hers. She kissed the lips, not caring who's they were. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she starred back into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had every encountered.   
  
The mouth of the boy moved away from her face and crept toward her ear, "I love you," the voice spoke huskily. "I desire you. I need you. I want you. Be with me." Relena's eyes focused immediately, but it was too late, all she could see was the back of the retreating intruder.   
  
"Come back to me. I will be waiting for you-always and forever," Relena breathed out. She turned over onto her stomach and began to cry furious tears into her pillow.  
  
  
  
When Heero finally laid down in his bed, he did what he had never done in his life-he cried. They were small, almost non-existent drops of salty water, but the gesture was what was really important. He hated himself. He was a weakling. A good-for-nothing, washed up, helplessly in love with Relena, Gundam pilot. It's not like he deserved her anyway. If only he wasn't what he was. If only Relena wasn't what she was. They could have been together if they had been normal, instead of being close to war with each other. Both of them wanted peace, but they each wanted it in a different way. They were separated by a boundary that was dangerous to cross. One of them would have to change. He wouldn't be able to because he was so stubborn, but under no circumstances would he let Relena change. He loved her for who she was, not some distorted likeness. Yet, he didn't want to let her slip away from him. Her voice brought him relief, her words gave him forgiveness, and her laughter, oh, he couldn't live without her laughter. It was the only thing in life that gave him purpose. He didn't care about peace. After the fighting would be over, there would be no need of him. Unless she would need him. If only.  
  
  
  
The queen awoke with blood-shot eyes at 6 a.m. The sun shone through her white curtains and danced around on the walls. Relena had been lucky to have gotten one wink of sleep that night after her meeting with Heero. She put on her school uniform and got ready to accept Dorothy to the Sank Kingdom. She concealed the blue rings around her eyes as much as possible. She knew she couldn't show anyone from Romefeller how weak she was. In spite of Heero and all that he meant to her, she had to achieve peace, and Heero could wait until his time came. If he was willing to wait, that is. Relena walked over to her bathroom and started brushing her teeth until they were her usual pearly white self. Looking at herself in the mirror, "good," she thought, and was on her way.  
  
  
  
A small morning breeze entered the hallway before the meeting office as a small womanly figure left through the door. Swishing her hips a bit as she moved, Relena walked over to the little picket fence outside the building. Gazing over the horizon, she let her eyes drop a bit. Dorothy was a big pain in the ass. Smart, sure, but obviously she was fighting for the wrong cause, in accordance to her own beliefs. But Relena was calm, and tried to ignore Dorothy's remarks of her love of war. What did it matter? If it were the right thing to do, Relena would definitely be the first in line to do it. As if Relena was under a trance, she slowly started to step over the fence to the other side where the edge of a dangerously high cliff ended abruptly. Her hands were behind her, grasping at the fence while her body eased forward. "What will happen if I let go?" she thought. "Would they miss me? Maybe I should jump. There isn't any harm. It's not like my life is worth anything to anyone." Relena's fingers loosened their grip, and her body fell forward, arms spread at her sides like wings. The feeling was so free. She had jinxed herself once again because as soon as the thought was out, she could feel a strong arm wrap around her waist, and violently pull her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" a harsh voice yelled in to her ear.  
  
Eyes still closed, she replied, "Seeing if anyone will notice when I'm gone."  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"What's the point of living if you see what you do with life. This war won't stop anything. People cannot be at peace. It is impossible."  
  
"That's not true. You just have to keep believing in it. You're stronger than this. Life is a wonderful gift."  
  
"No. Death is."  
  
"If you mean suicide, that's just an escape. You can't truly say that there is nothing in life to live for."  
  
"Life is eternal suffering. What's there to like?"  
  
"Love." At this Relena's eyes flew open.  
  
"I have never felt love. I have had a very short time with my family so it's not like I have felt that kind of love."  
  
"One needs only to love, to be loved is only achieved when someone else is blessed with loving that person."  
  
"How would you know? Have you ever loved anyone, oh wise one? Tell me, who has blessed you by giving you the ability to love?" Relena smirked at him. "Loving yourself doesn't count. I don't like being the barer of bad news, but I had to let you in on that. But you know what else, I don't think it's possible for you to love," Relena spoke cruelly, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, fair maiden with golden hair, but I have loved you from the day I saw you. Not like you would care, of course. Or would you?" With this, Heero turned the surprise-stricken Relena in his arms and kissed her softly. Letting her go, he faced away from her and walked away.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Searching For Love

Romeo & Juliet-Gundam Style  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where's Relena, I have a surprise for her. Tell her to meet me in the study," Milliardo spoke. He sat at his big oak desk that nearly took up all of the space in his rather large table. A chair was put across from the towering man for his guests. It was small for a reason. He wanted all who entered his room to feel that he was superior to them. Like a god upon Mt. Olympus. Milliardo stared out his window that spanned half the room.  
  
"You wished to speak with me?" Relena's voice came from behind.  
  
"Yes. Please, sit sister. I have arranged a little evening for you tonight."  
  
"Not another ball, I'm sick of talking to all those people."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a, how should I put this, a date."  
  
A wide grin came over the girl's face as she pondered her question, "With who, if it isn't a secret?"  
  
"Why of course not. You do remember Sir Charles Kinton, don't you? Well, he has come for a meeting with the ambassador and has also requested to see you."  
  
"Oh," Relena replied indifferently as her hopes of her date being Heero left from her mind to assume their usual place in the back of her head. "Always the foolish one you are, Relena," she mocked herself.  
  
"You don't seem happy. You don't have to go if it bothers your schedule."  
  
"No, I would love to go." Knowing how much her brother wanted to please her, Relena didn't want to through his hard work away. "To what time should I be ready?"  
  
"He said that he will be at the door at 7."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"There's one more thing. I'm going to leave tomorrow. I'm not sure when I'll be back. But if I don't see you in the morning, then I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"I'm sure you'll see me tonight."  
  
"We'll see," he replied with a hint of a grin on his face.  
  
"Okay. Bye then." Relena slowly retreated from the room. Her brother must really like the guy to think that Relena would be out with him for long, especially if he was going to let her stay with him. Relena shook it off; she would probably be home by 10, as usual.  
  
Walking up the stairs to her room, she tried to remember Charlie. He was nice, cute at times, but very possessive; actually, more like greedy. He had soft red hair with a hint of brown. He was very debonair. Everything the Heero wasn't, not that it mattered. All Relena wanted was someone who saw her mind before her body. And as it slowly turned out to be, Heero was just like that.   
  
Opening her door, she stepped over to her walk-in closet to find something to wear. She picked up a deep blue slip and tossed it aside. Going farther into her realm of forgotten gowns. It had been a while since she had gone on a real date. To be honest, she didn't really want to go, but it wasn't like she had anything better to do.   
  
Near the end of the little room, Relena took out a jade-colored flower print dress. It had one strap that crossed from her right side over to her left shoulder. It was long and flowing around her ankles. The flowers were black lilies. Two black crystals adorned her ears. Making her hair into braids, she rapped them into a nice tidy bun at the back of her head. The girl slowly observed herself in the mirror. She frowned slightly, why was she doing this? "Because you need it, stupid. You can't just sit on your ass all your life and expect prince charming to ride up in his chariot and sweep you away into a fairy-tale kingdom. That's not reality, that's false hope. And even if it were possible, it would be more like the perfect soldier flying down in his gundam to take you away to some abandoned colony that would swallow you up until you couldn't breath. You shouldn't even think about it," she told herself. Relena looked herself over in the mirror once again, and backed out of her room.  
  
After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Pagan answered it, "Miss Relena, Mr. Kinton is here for you."  
  
"Thank you Pagan," she glanced at the old man who had been with her from time was time. She addressed her date, "Hello Mr. Kinton, how are you this evening?"  
  
"Oh, please call me Charlie, and I am doing extremely well now that you are here to brighten up my night."  
  
The girl blushed, used to flattery, but just not to accepting it gracefully, "I'm sure that it is the other way around, but lets just settle with the fact that we brighten up each other."  
  
"I can handle that." The man gently took her hand and led her out the house to his car. It was a BMW, black as night, but very stylish and it showed off power. She sat down in the car. She almost didn't hear the ignition start, and as they drove off, Relena saw the faint glow of the moon in the rearview mirror. She wondered where they were going, but then remembered that she didn't plan to enjoy herself. Like always she would put on a dazzling performance, enough to fool her date, anyway. But on the inside she could care less. This man was just like all the others. He wanted control over her, and over the Sank Kingdom. But wanting wasn't prohibited; it's receiving that was. Life sucked and she knew it. She should have jumped. Of course that would be all too easy. Relena knew that if death came, it would be painful and miserable because she would have died alone, without feeling even once the feel of a man holding her, caressing her like a little child. It would be terrible to never have that, even if it was for a brief moment in time. That's all she really wanted, just once.   
  
  
  
Heero sat by the window, looking up at the sinister sky above him. Almost no stars were visible due to the bright city lights, but he saw the moon. Everlasting and enchanting-like love, like Relena. His princess. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the wall, "Thou art most beautiful. If thou was mine, the world would be jealous and say nay in protest, but it would be too late, for I would posses thee, and the world wouldn't matter to me, as if it has disappeared, with all its idiots and drunkards, to leave me alone with such a presence that no one else can have, no one else can bring such joy amidst all my pain," he thought, taking one last look at the fair orb hanging over him. Softly he spoke, as if it was a secret between him and the moon, "Only with you, Relena, only with you." The boy got up and started for the Peacecraft mansion, soon what he spoke would be heard by her, his angel of war. She would love him and need him, even if he had to beg her because there wasn't a way in hell that Heero would survive a day longer without her touch. She would bring him peace, at least in his God forsaken heart. If he had one, anyway.   
  
The boy crept from his room, and down the flight of stairs to the exit. He slowly mounted his motorcycle and drove down the lonely streak of highway to his destination. The road was so quiet that Heero almost felt bad for disturbing the serenity with his motor, but he smirked it off-it wasn't like he had a conscience, and now was no time to get one.   



	6. A Reunion Of Souls

  
Hey ya'll. This chapter is probably the only corny type. Like it matters, right? Cools, so likfe, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my character not like anyone would want to use him, but I dont own any gundam wing characters and I don't make any money from writing this stuff, so blah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Romeo & Juliet-Gundam Style  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hello Heero. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" asked the pilot who was frequently at Heero's throat.  
  
Heero stared at Zechs, unsure if he should seize the opportunity to destroy his rival or to finish what he had setup to do. "Where's Relena?"  
  
"I'm afraid she has been detained for the night. May I ask why it is of interest to you?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Zechs. Just tell me where she is."  
  
The man tensed as he saw the glare in Heero's eyes become stronger. The wrong answer could cost him his life, but the right one could cost him Relena's. "I will tell you on one condition."  
  
"I don't comply to commands from the likes of you. I demand what I want, and I get it."  
  
"Not when it has to do with my sister. If you want to know where she is, I'll send someone to accompany you. And just so there is no possibility of you getting rid of him the instant you leave the grounds, I want him to check in with me tonight, alive and well. Got it?"  
  
Heero didn't flinch. He almost got up and left. But he needed Relena. After a pause, Heero finally moved his lips in what seemed to be a response, "I can't promise anything. If my `chaperon' starts to piss me off, he might not come back healthy."  
  
"Look, I need to make sure that you don't go through with your promise that you made to Relena."  
  
"If you don't remember things through your thick scull, Zechs, my last promise to her was to protect her."  
  
"Fine. Go. But I swear to the gods that part the heavens above us, that if you lay one single finger from your bastard hand on her, I will personally see to it that your death will come from my bare hands." Zechs' tone was plain, however it got his point across. If he didn't know better, he almost thought that there was a hint of anxiety on Heero's expression for a brief moment.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"She's at the Moretti Corsel with a Mr. Charles Kinton."  
  
"As a date? Isn't he the son of." Heero didn't complete the sentence. It was apparent what was happening. Zechs was setting her up to have a marriage into a titled family. Noticing the smile on his companion's face confirmed his guess. Without a word, he turned and walked out of the house. What more was there to say?   
  
  
  
A pretentious host greeted Heero with nothing more than a little smirk as he led him to the table next to Relena's, but not too close. Sitting down, he thought of how to get her attention. He signaled for a passing man to come to the table. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Let's just say it's for the princess."  
  
"You mean Ms. Peacecraft? Of course, anything."  
  
"I need you to go to one of the waiters and tell them that it's my birthday. Then you sit with me and pretend that we're old buddies, you with me so far?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good. Now look over there," Heero pointed to the giggling girl they called Relena and her date. "You see that guy she's with? When I give the signal, I need you to call in an `anonymous' tip saying that he has a gun and is planning to use it. But you have to make sure that Ms. Peacecraft doesn't go with him."  
  
"Sure. Now?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, and by the way, make sure you tell the singers that my name's Heero."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Heero gave a small nod and the man walked off. Not a moment went by when a motley crew of people surrounded the table and started to sing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Heero, happy birthday to you." As expected, his princess in green turned to see what all the commotion was about. He could tell that a small gap had occurred as she starred in shock at the birthday boy. Kicking his little helper, Heero gave the signal and the man was off again. By then the girl had already turned back to her mate, "Never rude, are we?" Heero whispered to himself. "We'll have to change that."  
  
  
  
Relena settled down and breathed deeply. What the hell was he doing here? What did he want? She looked at her plate, and suddenly lost her appetite. Almost forgetting that she had company, Relena turned back to Charles.   
  
"Do you know him?" the man asked with disappointment in his tone.   
  
"Oh. Yes. But he's more of an acquaintance to me, than a friend of any sort. I'm just interested to know why he's here."  
  
"Well then, lets not keep you waiting. I'll go ask him." The man got up, but before Relena could stop him, 5 guards came up on either side of him and grabbed his arms. "What's this all about?"  
  
"We have received a tip that you were planning to injure Miss Peacecraft. Our orders are to take you to the police so they can cross-examine you." Then the guard smiled, "They'll also need to perform a full body cavity search."  
  
"Wait," Relena yelped, "I'm sure there's been some sort of misunderstanding."  
  
"We are terribly sorry if there has been, but we aren't allowed to take chances, especially when it comes to your safety."  
  
"Can I at least go with him to make sure everything turns out okay?"  
  
"Actually madam, we have arranged for you to be accompanied to your estate by a skilled bodyguard, in case there is a conspiracy of contracts out on your life."  
  
Relena apologized to the enraged aristocrat as he was taken away. She looked over to the birthday boy's table and saw him sitting there, talking with some man, and looking like he was having fun. She wished she could bring him to a point where he had fun. She guessed that for that to happen, it would take a miracle. The queen was then led to a bulletproof limousine parked perfectly by the curb outside the restaurant. She opened the door herself, not giving the other men the satisfaction. Relena clumsily scooted into the car. She felt a small breath of air on her neck as she remembered that she wasn't alone. "I'm truly sorry for all this trouble. I have no idea how all this happened."  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
Relena started at the man reclining in front of her in surprise, "Heero!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. To Love A Heero

  
Heyz. Miss me? Naw, just kidding. Hope you all like this one, very emotional. Whatever, I'm stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but my friend owns a few comics. NEway, I don't get any money, it's just for fun, unless fun is a restricted privaledge now. HAHAHAHAHA.  
  
  
  
  
  
Romeo & Juliet-Gundam Style  
Chapter 6  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Relena.  
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes," she looked down at her hands, unwilling to look at his eyes.  
  
Heero didn't respond; he just sat there with a small smile on his face. He gazed into her eyes as he thought of what to say next. He took her hand in his, and brought it up to his heart. "Then you are my savior and I am yours and forever will it be that way. We will find happiness in each other's arms; we will spend our passions in each other's embrace. You are mine, I am yours. One together, and all that we need to be. No one can take that from me. Not now, not ever. No matter how hard they try, I will always love you. You have been by mission, and not until the day I die will it be complete. I will sacrifice my life for you, and that will be my final mission. I cannot breath without you, and thus, I cannot live without you. Your smile is my heart, your laugh is my soul, and your face is my passion. I will live my life trying to make you happy if you promise to except me and love me. I need you, Relena. Be with me."  
  
Tears ran down Relena's cheek, and she felt Heero's hand come up and brush it away.  
  
"Why do you cry? How have I hurt you, please tell me? I don't want to bring you pain. I can leave if you wish me to go." His face was clouded with worry, as he reached for the door handle.  
  
"NO! Don't leave. I couldn't bear it anymore if you ever leave me."   
  
Heero grabbed Relena and pressed her against his chest, "Then I will never leave you. As long as you want me, I am here." He felt the girl sobbing into his shoulder. He closed his eyes as he exhaled a deep breath. Her arms calmed him down. Relena's arms were so soft, he thought. Like the little girl's, he remembered, and his grip suddenly tightened. He wasn't going to lose another person who actually meant something to him.  
  
"Heero," Relena timidly whispered, "What now?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone about me. You can tell them you have found the one you love, but do not tell them it's me, or else they'll make you a target to get to me, and you are my weakness. I promise you, that one day we will be together, and I won't care who knows. Maybe when peace comes, then it will be safe. But for now, lets just stay like this for a while. Let me hold you as if you were my child until you feel better and there is no reason for you to cry anymore. What do you want in life, Relena?"  
  
"I want to feel you. Every part. I want to know what you think, how you feel. I want to be able to take away your suffering and make you happy."  
  
"Are you willing to take all of me, even all the demented thoughts that run through my head and the fact that so many people have died at my hands?"  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. Just make me a promise, that if you kill me, let me be the last person you kill, and all will be forgiven."  
  
"I could never do that. So I promise. Anything to make you accept me." Heero pulled Relena's body onto his lap and hummed a small tune to her that he had heard a long time ago. Rocking his body back and forth, he lulled Relena to sleep. They drove home to Relena's mansion, and when the car pulled up, Heero lifted her body and carried it silently up the stairs to her room. He placed her body onto the bed. Taking out her hair, and placing it perfectly and caringly around her head. Relena could feel a blanket being pulled over her, and a body lying down next to her. Heero's arms circled her waist and clasped her body closer to his. They were together at last, and Relena couldn't be happier.   
  
She smiled to herself when she knew that Heero was asleep. She then slipped out of his loving hold, and tiptoed into her brother's room, where he sat reading a book in a big chair by the fireplace. "Hello Zechs," she said quietly.   
  
"Relena, I knew you wouldn't be back early. It's nearly midnight. Did you have fun?"  
  
Relena decided to humor her sibling, though she knew that when he was younger, his dates probably didn't end until about 6 in the mourning. "It was fine. But I don't really think that I like him as anything more than a friend. I know who I love, and it's not him. Please tell him as much. I don't want to hurt him, but leading him on isn't fair, either."  
  
"I understand. I will tell him first thing tomorrow. Go on back to sleep, and I will wake you before I leave."  
  
"Goodnight," she said, and watched as her brother nodded in response.   
  
In her room, Relena looked over the pilot. He was sleeping so awkwardly, as if he couldn't let himself go completely. She got frightened a bit when he started to shiver, like a seizure, it took over his whole body and his face grimaced to a scared expression. Relena took him in her hands, and surrounded his bulk with hers as well as she could. Slowly, he eased and went back to normal. Her figure on his, she reached for the covers and wrapped it around them. She fell asleep in the crook of his neck; heat from his body moved to Relena and circled her in a mist of warmth. She had finally felt it. Felt love. How wonderful the feeling.  
  
  
  
  
There was a sound at the door, and Relena jumped up. Looking around her, she noticed that Heero wasn't in her bed anymore. She sighed, but at least he had a good reason, she thought. "Who's there?" yelled Relena to the person who was waiting to be given entrance.  
  
"It's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course." As the gold pleated framework squeaked a bit, Zechs walked in and smiled at Relena.   
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye, and to tell you that I talked to Charles already."  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'll miss you. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"I hope so with all my heart."  
  
Relena walked over to her brother, but stopped. Zechs wasn't much of a touchy-feely kind of person. Like Heero. She could understand why they hated each other. They were too alike and were worried that one wouldn't be needed if the other were present. But that didn't matter. She put out her hand, and Zechs took it in his and kissed her cheek. "Hope to see you soon, little sister. Make dad proud. I know you can." He turned and walked out, like all the other men had walked out of her life, but she knew that this one would always come back. She went over to her bed and started to make it even though she knew that she had about ten maids to do it for her. As she tossed the pillows to their rightful places, she noticed a small piece of paper. Relena unfolded it and read it aloud, "Meet me at the base, 8. Your love." The girl closed her eyes and fell to her bed with a huge grin on her face. This was one date where she wouldn't fake having fun. This was one date where she didn't plan on coming home early. This was one date that she wasn't sure was going to end with only a goodnight kiss. Finally.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Proof Of Love

  
Heyz wjats-upness. It's my friends language, sryNESS to be using it. LOL!! NEwayz, this is a light chapter, kind of an in-between kind of thing. But enjoy, the end is kinda cute. LUVS alwayz, Kitty-kat-meoNESS.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any GW characters, so I'm not stealing or anything. I don't get any money, not like anyone would pay me, so it's all igit, I guess.  
  
  
  
Romeo & Juliet-Gundam Style  
Chapter 7  
  
A small light seeped through the crack in the open door. Relena pushed it open and slowly walked inside. She looked around her and saw nothing but darkness. She hadn't known what to wear, so she just wore a knee-high skirt and a white cotton blouse. Not to formal, but not casual, just so Heero wouldn't miss out on any part of her usual dates. Her heels made clacks on the ground as she walked over to where there was a faint gray glow. A glass window was placed in front of a wired covering. Through it, Relena could see the back of a young man in a dark red shirt, and black pants. Her hand slowly raised her fist to the glass and tenderly knocked on the pane. He quickly turned around and smiled, just a bit, but it showed that he was happy to see her.  
  
"So." she spoke hesitantly. What was she going to say or do? She hadn't really pictured talking to Heero; he was always to silent and on task. She wanted to have a real conversation with him, but didn't want to spoil the moment.  
  
"Here," Heero put out his palm and waited for the girl to take his hand. The small fingers moved timidly toward his hand, but when it reached his, he could feel her relax suddenly. A smile formed on her lips as she gazed deep into his eyes. Heero moved along the shadows until he came upon a large `thing' standing before them. The boy pushed a few buttons and suddenly a door swung open. He gestured for Relena to go inside. The door closed behind the couple and Relena found herself in the cockpit of Gundam Wing. The floor bellow them moved as Heero settled himself in the driver's seat and nestled Relena down on his lap. "Close your eyes."  
  
Relena did what she was told, excited at what was to come. "You can open them." As she did, she realized that she was looking at stars. Endless stars. "I wanted to show you them. You can hardly see them in the city. They're the only things in life that come close to matching your beauty."   
  
"Do you mean what you say?"  
  
"Does the sun give light to the Earth? Do birds sing soft melodies?"  
  
"The sun goes away for half the day, leaving all the people in darkness or artificial light. Birds die with time, and a melody cannot be heard. You avoid the question. Tell me truly."  
  
"Everything I say I mean. I would never lie to you, unless it was to protect you."  
  
She turned around as best she could to face him, "Don't lie. In the end, lies hurt more than the truth." She saw his expression change and turn to a look of admiration. He forced Relena down toward him and captured her lips in a kiss. It was passionate and it made things so easy to forget. She lost herself in his hold. She tasted him and didn't need any more cuisine to live. His tongue was feathery soft, but she knew that it was demanding a comply from her own. She wasn't one to be obstinate. She leaned into him and deepened the kiss. Her arms rapped tightly around his neck while his fingers roamed through her long hair. Relena straddled Heero and had to jerk up her skirt so she wouldn't rip it. He broke away from the lip-lock to look the girl over.   
  
"You do know what you're getting into. With me. I'm not Mr. Perfect. I can't give you what everyone else can. I can't even honestly say that I love you. It's just that you make me feel these things. I don't know love anymore than you claim to know it. I want you to have a choice and not to throw your life away because of my maybes."  
  
"I will teach you love, Heero. If you really think I'm wasting my time, why would I be here? Out of all the people who claim they want to be with me, I seem to believe the least likely one to be telling the truth. I will love you through your hate for me, and through your `feelings.' Through when you understand them better, and then some. Kiss me Heero, and that's all I need." She drew next to his lips, waiting for him to take her. Relena felt a soft brush over her mouth and she closed her eyes.   
  
Heero answered soothingly, "Not here. It would be such an insult to commit such an act of love in this place of sin. All the people I have killed. Not here."  
  
"Aha."   
  
They both sat there, scared to make any movement or to brake the silence. But Heero thought to himself how stupid he was acting. Just say something you moron. "Sorry about this. I know it's not exactly what you're used to. No fancy eating place or even a separate place for you to sit."  
  
"You worry too much about what I'll think of you. All those things mean nothing to me if it's with anyone other than you. If I have had to go places with people, they were just forced upon me like chores. But you, you're so different. Just look at your hair," she smiled to get him to laugh at her weak attempt to make a joke.   
  
"I like my hair," he said and started to shake his head back and forth. "Want to know what else I like?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I like ice cream."  
  
"What? Macho man likes ice cream? What flavor, chocolate perhaps, or are you a classis vanilla?"  
  
"I think I'm more of a strawberry."  
  
"Fruitcake?" Relena laughed.  
  
"So what's your favorite flavor?"  
  
"I prefer to remain a mystery, if you don't mind," and Relena flung her face away from his in a contemptuous motion.   
  
"And what if I do?" Heero started to tickle Relena lightly, and he heard her start to bubble over with hysterics.  
  
They talked and chatted, and completely left the world behind them. There was only then, that moment, as if there had never been time before it, and there would never be time after. They opened up to each other, but in a way, they didn't need to. It was like they were made for each other. The perfect love. The whole situation seemed so right. Staring at the stars, listening to each other's tales, and that's all they did. Heero returned Relena home at around 5a.m.   
  
  
  
  
Again Relena hadn't gotten any sleep too full of last night to think about anything else. In the morning she drank more coffee than a normal human should drink in his/her life, just so she could stay alive for the day, except by the time lunch came around, Relena was buzzed to the point that she had to stay in her sound proof office in case she stared singing Heero's name at a high enough pitch to crack a crystal glass. All meetings were canceled, including her evening plans with Mr. Kinton, which Relena was to hyper to notice that it shouldn't have been on her schedule.   
  
As she drove up to the curb in her limo, she practically flew out of her car to the house. She ran to the kitchen and made herself a big bowl of strawberry ice cream. He was Mr. Perfect. The ice cream proved it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Nothing Lasts Forever

Hey guyz. I just had my story edited by the coolest person ever, and it's now ready for your viewing pleasure. And if u all have an extra minute or 2, leave my some feedback. It's nice to know what everyone thinks. luv lots-meow.  
  
Disclaimer: i hope i spelled it right. NEwayz, i dont make any money, i only do it for fun. i only on my charlie dude, but he's a fruit so i'm not 2 worried about anyone taking him.   
  
  
Romeo & Juliet-Gundam Wing  
Chapter 8  
  
It was getting late as Relena got ready to go to bed. She brushed her hair and looked at her reflection. Her skin was an off-white color. She had gone pale since her date with Heero. Zechs had been trying to convince her to go with Charles to various events as her date. She of course, had fought with him, and drew mostly on his previous promise. He argued that he didn't see anyone in a relationship with her, so he had assumed that she had changed her mind about seeing the man. She couldn't tell him that she loved Heero or else he would do no less than disown her, so she just told him that she wasn't ready to open her heart to anyone after her disaster with her `previous love.'   
  
She put down her brush and looked deep into her mirror and the eyes that peered back at her. A shadow passed behind her and she raised her gaze to above her head. She was strained to take a deep breath at the sight in the glass that appeared above her. The chair swiveled as she turned her body around to face her caller. "What are you doing here?" Relena asked the tall silhouette in the corner of her bedroom. It seemed as though Heero had finally returned to his casual sneaking-into-her-private-quarters routine. It wouldn't have surprised her as much except for the fact that she hadn't had contact with him in over a week. She assumed that he was off fighting the world again, but she subconsciously suspected that he had changed his mind about them.   
  
"I came to wish you good night," an enigmatic smile touched the corner of his mouth. "Have you missed me?"  
  
Relena's face turned to a thrilled expression. She swiftly stood up and went to him, kissed him lightly, and rapped her arms around his neck. "No. I haven't even thought about you, to be honest," she said sardonically. "Why haven't you come to me?" her fingers weaving gently through his hair.  
  
"I have been away. I couldn't risk coming here for the past week. But trust me, my mission was worth it. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't important to me." His long slender fingers ran up and down her arms as he smiled at her. "I've missed you a lot and thought of you every free moment that I had. I wanted so much to run my hands through your hair, to look into your eyes, but my objectives just couldn't wait, so I had to tend to them first. But now I'm free for awhile and I'm at your disposal till I get another order from the professors." He bent his head down slowly in an attempt to kiss her.  
  
"Hmm," Relena let her arms drop and she stepped away from her soldier. "Tell me, do you love your missions more than me? I know I'm not exciting or dangerous as they are, but it is still possible to love me. Or at least I hope. So do you?" her soft eyes were full of hope, searching his face, trying to find the words that she wanted to hear.  
  
"Of course I love you. You should know that, I've-," Heero was cut of by a disappointed Relena who started to rephrase her question, desperately wanting the correct reply.   
  
"No Heero. Do you love your missions more than me?"  
  
There was a long pause and Relena almost let the question drop when Heero sighed heavily, "How can you ask me that?" and a small tremble came to his voice. "Why does it matter? We are happy like this. I don't love my missions, but I will choose them over love, over you. They are my life. They are more important than mere feelings. I will die and all my emotions will be for nothing. But what I do helps others. I can't be selfish like you, and select my lust for you over mankind."  
  
"And that's all I am to you, a stupid sentiment, a means to relieve yourself when you need to? Because that's what lust is. That's what cowards feel, Heero. They're just too afraid to commit to anything else. You're not that. You have love in your heart. Why must you pretend not to? Why must you be ashamed?" Relena's eyes filled up with salty tears, and she didn't even try to hide it.  
  
I am not ashamed of anything. Certainly not you. But don't even try to claim that you know anything about me. I have just discovered love, but I do not plan on figuring out how to care about my interests above all else. I know I feel love, but that does not make me proud. Love is nothing special. I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about it. Now that I think about it, I'm being selfish by seeing you. Your life is being put in jeopardy by me even stepping foot on these grounds. Don't be expecting to see me any more unless extremely necessary."  
  
"What are you saying? If you leave me now, you're leaving love. You're throwing away the one time in your life that you've felt compassion for another living creature. I can't live without you, and I don't intend to try. Every day you'll see that I'm right. That if you leave, it'll be the biggest mistake you've ever made. Soon it will get harder and harder to run away from your feelings, from your heart. Just think about that before you start tossing around your careless words. I can't promise to always be here. I won't wait forever for you to realize you need me. I can shut-off my affection in the same manor that you can. I don't have to feel love, either, so don't think it's your personal talent. It would make things so much easier if it was, but it's not. Consider the following words because as it seems, they will be the last I will ever say to you, don't lie to yourself. That is the stupidest thing anyone can do, everything else has no comparison to that. Remember that."  
  
Heero looked at the floor and a sudden wave of infuriation and frustration flooded through him. His eyes narrowed on her figure as spoke, "I will remember your words, and laugh at their childishness for the rest of my days. You're naive and ignorant to the fact that everyone's life is different from your own. Speak for yourself, not for others, then maybe more people will listen to you." With the last word, he strode out of her room, shoulders drawn back to show that he was the winner, that he had come out gloriously from his final battle with her. A gentle smirk escaped his throat as he closed her balcony. "Goodbye love, it was nice knowing what you feel like, but now it's time to come back to earth and real life. You knew it wouldn't last for long. Nothing does."  
  
  
  
  
Relena laid down on the cool floor. Her body huddled up into a tight little ball. Her chest heaved in short forced breaths, almost like she needed to tell herself to inhale and exhale. A small chill ran down her spine and she started to shiver uncontrollably. She looked at her hands, turning them this way and that. "Such ugly hands, crowned by scarier fingers. What happened to you? You used to be nice, gentle. Now you're just weaklings. You couldn't even hold on to the most important thing you will ever have. You won't have another chance to cradle him anymore. Useless hands. Ugly hands." With that thought plaguing her dreams, she slept in an unnerved state of being. Afraid that she had lost everything, she felt that she was falling, deeper and deeper into an endless darkness. And she welcomed the darkness, welcomed the feeling of oblivion that circled inside her mind. Anything was better than living in a world where Heero existed but did not love her. If he didn't love her, who would? No one that mattered to her. No one that made her heart beat with an exhilarating speed and rhythm. There was only one person like that, but it was too late for love. Too late for regretting her words, too late to take them back. Being diplomatic she was supposed to know how to talk, but there were times when she needed to listen as well. For some reason, she never came to listening. Knowing that she was right, she forgot to take the time to listen to the reasoning of the people that she was trying to help. The problem with that was that she wasn't always right, and what Heero had told her was true, everyone's life was different. She couldn't base things on her own. But in a way, what she had said was real. It was more of a rule of life than a personal principle. Heero just needed time to realize that.   
  
  



	10. Let The Truth Be Told

Heyz, sry this took so long but I wasn't home and I hadn't sent my chapter to my editor before I left, but ok, not like you guyz care.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own GW, so please dont put me in jail, im innocent. um, k.........no.  
  
  
Romeo And Juliet-Gundam Style  
Chapter 9  
  
The four men gather around the slumped over body in the armchair. He sat quietly, not making a single sound, and hardly moving. One man took a deep breath and broke the silence, "So like, now that we've got `em, what the hell are we gonna do with him? He's like a statue, I'll figure out which one it is," and he stared imitating the silent boy.   
  
"Duo, what are you doing?" screamed one of the other collective men. His hand searched instantly for his neck, "If you don't act normal, I will break it, got it?" A sarcastic smile appeared on the threatened boy's face.  
  
"I rather you break my neck than something else." His hands flew to his stomach as he cracked up with laughter.  
  
"Dammit, I knew we shouldn't have brought him, I told all of you. The only good thing is that our captive will try killing this idiot first if he keeps acting like a dumbass."   
  
Two others stepped forward, "Look, I'm surprised to say this, but Duo is the closest one to Heero. If he isn't here, we won't get anything out of Mr. Love over here." Quatre spoke with a sweet and gentle voice, trying his best to calm down Wu Fei.   
  
"He's right. Duo plays a big part in this." Trowa broke off.  
  
"In what?" came the prisoner's question. "What is all this anyway? Where am I?" His eyes flew around the room, finding a bed, in the middle of a square box shaped apartment. Realizing that he was still in his home he sighed. If he could distract these so-called friends for long enough, he might be able to reach his gun.  
  
"Nope. We already took it out," and Duo went into his side pocket, withdrew Heero's gun and gave it some cowboy spins. "Sorry old chap, but we couldn't have you killing us while we would be trying to help you," he imitated in a British accent. Heero leapt from the chair and grabbed the object from the unaware man. Duo swore as he finally saw his hand without finding the gun. He ran after Heero who had already maneuvered his way to the door, and he aimed the gun at Duo.  
  
"Don't take a step closer. I just want to leave, okay?" He inhaled sharply as the weapon was kicked out of his hand.   
  
"Heero, have you learned nothing? Always keep track of where your enemies are. Otherwise, four against one just doesn't seem fair." In three quick steps the four pilots surrounded Heero and forced him back to his chair. "I really wish you had more furniture, this place is so dull." Wu Fei sat down by the chair and waited for further instructions from the leader of this little plan. Wu Fei's main orders were to make sure Heero didn't escape, but he was hoping to get something more exciting.  
  
Trowa stood up and cleared his throat. "Heero, if you promise not to kill Duo, we will leave you here with him by yourself so you two can discuss the issue at hand. But don't get any ideas. We will be guarding this whole area, so it will be much easier if you here us out. We are all armed, as always, and we will fire if it comes to that, but don't make us. All we want is to have a peaceful conversation."  
  
Duo replayed Trowa's words in his mind and his features grew dark, "Why do I have to stay with him? You do know he'll attack me the second you guys leave. He's not afraid of me. What makes you think he'll even listen to me?"  
  
"In accordance to your blonde pal over there, you're supposedly my best friend," Heero smirked at the surprised faces that surrounded him, "Yes, I heard you all very well, thank you. Anyway, there's no need to keep your opinions a secret from me, either way, I'm still gonna kick all of your asses when I get out of this chair." Heero laughed a bit at himself and the whole situation he was in. You would think that a gundam pilot would be smart enough to make his own decisions and be capable of deciding what was best for his life. But if so many people doubted his abilities, he could only assume that they were right.  
  
"Look, we don't have much time before Relena goes away on her tour of the colonies. You know we would love to stay here and all argue with you, but the sooner we get this done, the better," Trowa quieted down as he saw Heero's eyes overcome with pain.  
  
"Relena's leaving?" he barely managed to get the worlds out. Heero filled his lungs with a big gulp of air and spoke, "Well good, I hope she enjoys herself. I'll finally get a week or two of peace from her annoying presence, huh guys?" and he tried to plaster on an un-caring fa‡ade.  
  
Quatre sighed, "Well, we'll be going now. Duo, we hope everything works out." Duo returned the words with a sympathetic nod.  
  
The men filed out leaving Duo and Heero alone together, "So." he stammered.  
  
A relieved expression came over Heero's features, "Okay, well now that the coast is clear, I'll go. Thanks Duo, I know you got them to let you stay with me so I'd get off the hook easily." Heero stood and made his way to the balcony to try to escape from the floor above.  
  
Duo quickly stood in front of the retreating form to block his way. "No man, this is serious. I'm not letting you go."   
  
The boy looked over his friend's body, searching for a hint to say that this was a joke. Finding none, his image grew stern and irate as his eyes narrowed. "This is none of your God damn business. Nothing is. Now get out of my way or I will make you."  
  
"Well then bring it on bitch because you're not leaving this room." Duo put up his arm to stop Heero's attack. "I mean it, sit down in the chair and let me talk to you."  
  
Heero jumped and kicked his friend in the chest, forcing him to the ground. "Come on, get up. I know you can do better than that," he growled out. Heero grabbed Duo's collar and picked him up to stand him before himself. Duo aimed his fist, but his opponent ducked in time and delivered a punch right across Duo's jaw. He fumbled as he took a few paces back. Duo brought his hand up to his mouth, and looked at the blood staining his fingers. They had never fought to blood before, only practiced their skills on each other, but they had always made sure that the other wouldn't get hurt to the extent of bleeding.   
  
He looked up and noticed Heero's back receding into the night air, "Is this how you left her, you bastard? Just threw her away like she didn't mean anything to you? You cold-heart son of a bitch you."   
  
Duo stopped as Heero shoved him against the wall, "I didn't want to go, I had to."  
  
"Like you had to kill that little girl all those years ago, right? Do I get it now?" Duo spat out his harsh comment before realizing what he had done. He knew Heero had never meant to, but if Duo was going to make Heero want Relena back, he couldn't think about playing fair or being sensitive. Heero would thank him later, so there was no reason to be easy on him. If it works, do it.  
  
Heero gasped as his features crumpled up, and his chest heaved. He let Duo's body down and stepped away. "Fuck you, Duo. Fuck you." Heero turned and left, never giving his friend a second glance. Before he got out, he called back to him, "Call them off, ad do it now." The sliding balcony door closed and locked behind him. He climbed down the escape staircases until he was on the street. He walked around his building and went to his gundam.   
  
He slept in the cockpit for the next day, shaking as he did so. After a while, he understood what he had to do, he had to live by his emotions. And for Heero, that was the hardest thing to do. And yet, he knew that somewhere in his heart he did love, he just didn't get it yet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. "All I Want"

  
Hey yall. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!!!!!!!! i just started high school and im like totally out of it. but i hope u like this one. Peace.  
PS for those of u who r waiting 4 Maybe Yes, Maybe No, im really sry for taking too long, but ill try 2 add another chapter really soon.   
  
DISCLAIMER: i dun own GW or any of the characters. And also, thee song i used at the end is "All I Want" by Toad and the Wet Sproket from the album FEAR. Theyre a really awsome band, so u should check 'em out when u get the chance. and i dun own the song either.  
  
  
Romeo & Juliet-Gundam Style  
Chapter 10  
  
  
He slipped into his black leather jacket, and pulled up his dark brown slacks. The mirror on his opposite wall showed him how handsome he looked, or so he thought. A loud meow resonated throughout the room as his foot came in contact with a peacefully sleeping cat. "Stupid feline. Why the hell do I keep you around?" Then a notion came to him, "Your only purpose is to bring in the ladies. Not that I need your help anymore. I found someone thanks to Zechs. He's so stupid. He's practically handing me total power of the Sank Kingdom. All I need to do now is bed Relena, and get her to marry me, which shouldn't be too hard considering that there aren't any other men she could wed that would be acceptable." His ego being at an all-time high, he patted his small cat. A dazzling smile touched his lips and a small light flickered in his eyes as he lit a cigarette. Rings of smoke puffed out of his mouth as he made his way to his car on a mission to seduce Relena Peacecraft. Ironically, someone had already beaten him to the punch.  
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the window pain, and Relena hazily got up to see who was disturbing her sleep. This had been her first night in over two weeks where she actually could doze off for an hour or so. The knock came more insistent as Relena stumbled over a carelessly placed book.  
  
"Ouch! Stupid piece of." she stooped to rub her hurt toe. As she came close to the window, all she could see was a pair of blue eyes starring at her. Her heart almost stopped beating. Her mind went blank and all she could do was gaze into those deep, ocean-blue eyes. She snapped back to life when she heard another pounding on the window. She quickly searched for the lock. When her small fingers reached the latch, she pushed and pulled, struggling to open it as best she could. Her head shot up as she heard the little click. Blood racing, she gently opened the window, and Heero stepped inside. She instantly stepped back, and ushered him in. His long legs took one step forward, and then he came to a halt. His head shot around the room until his eyes fell on the image of Relena. Standing there, in her silk night shorts, with some raggedy, dark red shirt on over it. It was his shirt.   
  
He saw her gradually move towards him until he was at her arms length. Heero felt her small palm come up to his chest, and leisurely move over it, to his collar. One by one, she started unbuttoning his pale shirt. His arm shot up to grab her hand, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm being with you, Heero. The only way I can be. So stop fussing, and let me do this," she swatted his hand away, and continued going down the row of buttons.  
  
Heero pushes her away, and closed up his shirt. "What are you talking about? What do you mean the only way you can?"  
  
"Oh, Heero," she sighed, "you don't have to play dumb with me. I know what a guy like you wants, and needs, so let me give it to you. Just," Heero grabbed her up, and tossed her torso over his shoulder, and carried her to the big bed in the center of the room. "Oh, I see, you just wanted to go a little faster. All you had to do was say so, and," Relena's body jumped up a bit as she hit the mattress with some force.   
  
"No, stop this right now. What do you think you're doing? Seducing me? I didn't come here for sex, why would I come to you for that? I'm not some kid who tries to get it everywhere he can. The reason I'm here is way more important than physical pleasure."  
  
Relena was huddled up into a small little ball, in the corner of the bed, starring up at him with moist eyes, "Yeah, well then why did you come here? To tell me how much you don't love me? To tell me how much I'm not important to you, that I'm useless? You can save your breath, I've already gotten the point." Relena paused for a while, as she gathered her thoughts, "If you don't want to love me, then make love to me. I can't stand not being with you. I will do anything, as long as it's with you." And the tears started to fall, more and more; they streamed down her rosy checks. She turned her face away from him, and tried to wipe her tears away, hopping he had not seen them. Heero heard her take a deep breath, and saw her stand up. Two small little feet came close to Heero's, and he looked up into Relena's eyes. "I want you, Heero, anyway I can get you," she rose up on her tiptoes, and moved forward to kiss Heero, but all he could do was take a step back.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm sorry, Relena, sorry for everything I have ever said and done to you. But I do love you." Rapidly Heero turned and started to leave through the window from which he had come. Pain in his heart, that was all he could do.  
  
"No, don't leave, not again. Please, we can try again, but don't do this all over. I, I won't be here next time. I won't be anywhere anymore, not if you leave. I love you, Heero, but I can't live my life loving something that doesn't want me. If you abandon me this time, I'll stop loving you, and the only way I can do that is stop living. So I won't be here waiting for you, it's now or never. Just tell me if you don't want me, don't push it off until later. The sooner I know, the easier it will be to let go."  
  
He turned his back on her once more, and inhaled a deep gulp of air.   
  
All Relena knew was that she was in his arms again. He had come back to her once more, this time she knew he wouldn't leave her, "I love you, Relena. I love everything about you. And this, this feeling, it'll last my whole life, and a thousand lives more. There is nothing in this world that can make up for the empty place in my heart because that place is only for you. For anything you'll ever give me. Trust me when I say this, I couldn't love anything more than I love you." His hands went behind her head as he bent down to kiss her. His lips met hers and suddenly everything began to disappear, and turn to mist that seemed to float lightly around the room. Relena lost herself in his arms, never wanting this to end. It was almost like it wasn't happening, too good to be real, that she must be dreaming. But what made everything even better was that she wasn't. This was really happening, and Heero truly loved her. The warmth of his body spread over hers as he pulled her even closer to him. She could feel his soft hands running through her hair. Her body was set ablaze with passion and infatuation with this, man. This being that held her whole world in the palm of his hand. Heero tilted her head and deepened the kiss, extending the feeling and moment until it seemed as though she would shatter from the intense pressure that really was nothing more than his soft brushes of love against hers. Her eyes closed, she slowly started to relax completely, her body and mind taking over her soul, making her envision a beautiful sky, full of brilliant white clouds, floating aimlessly from beginning to end around the world, and inside her head. She felt light too, as though she was on a clear stream of water, holding her ever so delicately, only enough so that she wouldn't sink. What a breathtaking feeling, a magnificent sensation, yet she knew that no one other then Heero could do this to her. For Heero she would give the every air she breathes, the same ground she walks on, only if he would promise to never stop. Never let his adoration cease to exist. And as her thoughts came to focus on this one man, she heard a deep, throaty moan escape into the night, and she could feel Heero's arms sweep her off her feet, and place her gently on the yielding mattress. His head started to retreat from hers, and she unwillingly let him go, knowing now, that he would always come back to her.   
  
"I can't do this," he spoke slowly, sadness underlying his every word. "It's not fair to you, and to the one you marry."  
  
"What are you talking about? The one I marry? If a cannot have you, then I want no one."  
  
"No. You don't understand. I can't take you, posses you, release myself inside you."  
  
"Oh," Relena looked down at her bitten nails. "Do you not want me?"  
  
A small laugh escaped his lips, as he looked into her eyes, smiling a sweet, childish smile. He took her hand and brought it up to his chest, "Can you feel that? My heartbeat, it pounds because of you. I would not be a man if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be real. You make me more than a pilot, more than just some cold-blooded killer. You are my faith, my religion, my soul, the very elements I need to live. How can I not want you? I just can't have you."  
  
"Yes you can, it's so simple. Just kiss me, and don't stop," and Relena pulled Heero's head down until their noses touched.  
  
"But you don't understand all this is. It's really not as easy as it seems, or even as pleasurable as it's made out to be. You can't just agree to something you don't know how to do, or don't know what the consequences might be."  
  
"But that's what love is. Mystery, secret, fear, excitement, intrigue, suspense, sadness, content, pleasure. It's jumping into a black hole, knowing that you may never return. You can't experience happiness if you don't go through pain. And I know that being with you brings me eternal ecstasy because my life has been complete darkness. I know what I want, what I need, and all that is you." Heero's cheek was warm against her hand, as she drew his head through the space that kept them apart. She kissed him lightly, and smiled up at his blue, iris-swollen eyes. "I'll be your everything if you only let me," and she pulled Heero down, until his chest was firmly set against her own.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going, son?" came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"I'm here to see miss Relena Peacecraft," replied a brisk voice. "Hurry now, I don't have time to deal with the likes of you."  
  
A tall figured loomed over the arrogant man, "Whether you want to or not, really isn't up to you, now is it? For your information, miss Peacecraft is involved in, and is attending a very important ball this evening."  
  
"Oh, well then I must get inside as soon as possible," and he threw his body toward the door, to escape the guard.   
  
"I don't think you get it. This is strictly invitation only. You understand."  
  
"No, you're the one who's not getting it. Do you even know who I am?"  
  
"All I know is that I was instructed not to let anyone inside this door without an invitation. And to be honest, I'm getting pretty tiered of your imitation Armani wearing ass. So I would suggest you take your little million dollar car over there and leave before I re-total it to equal up to the price you bought it for." He turned around and walked off, without giving the little nuisance the chance to respond.  
  
"I hope you know that I won't forget this. The Kinton family doesn't overlook diminutive pests like you. Tell me your name so that you can get what's coming to you."  
  
The retreating man stopped, turned on his heel, and marched over to the outspoken gentleman. Kinton could feel the earth beneath him disappearing as he was lifted some distance from the ground. "My name is Duo Maxwell, personal bodyguard of Relena Peacecraft, Deathscythe pilot, and all in all war criminal." Duo's voice continuing to be calm and cold he added, "By the way, I'm pretty sure you're on my `to kill' list, so I would watch my back if I were you."   
  
The pilot's grasp eased, and the frightened man was once again standing on his own two feet. "Yes, well," Kinton searched his vocabulary to find something to say, but thought it much better to just leave. "Tell Relena I stopped by, and good evening to you."  
  
"I'll be sure to give her the message, personally."  
  
The man walked off as slowly as he could, trying not to show the guard how alarmed he truly was. The car door opened and slammed closed. Duo sauntered over into the shadows under Relena's room, "I knew you would come back, Heero. Just want you to know that I still got your back." He smiled a bit a returned to his post.   
  
  
  
  
Nothing's so loud/as hearing when we lie/the truth is not kind/and you've said neither am I/but the air outside so soft is saying everything/everything  
  
  
Her breathing held, as she felt him holding her in his protective arms, and he looked into her eyes as she gasped a bit, "Are you okay?"  
  
All she could do was nod, "I'm with you."  
  
  
All I want is to feel this way/to be this close, to feel the same/all I want is to feel this way/the evening speaks, I feel it say...  
  
  
The rhythm of their two bodies was slow and sweet. And as their lips never parted, their hearts became one.  
  
  
Nothing's so cold/as closing the heart when all we need/is to free the soul/but we wouldn't be that brave I know/and the air outside so soft, confessing   
everything/everything  
  
Cars past by, and the city lights sparkled through the full-length windows. His thrusts became deeper until in one moment, in one flash of light, there wasn't anything around them anymore. Just them, here and now. Together.  
  
  
And it won't matter now/whatever happens to me/though the air speaks of all we'll never be/it won't trouble me  
  
  
Relena smiled into his lips as she shuddered a bit. She kissed him one last time, and after that, they were dead to the world, being alive and consumed only by each other. There bodies were spent, and their souls were free.  
  
  
And it feels so close/let it take me in/let it hold me so/I can feel it say...  
  
  
As the morning sun rose slowly and hesitantly, Relena adorned her bed, but this time, Heero was there with her.  
  



End file.
